


Music Quiz

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 There's No Place Like Home, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Time Travel, The Rabbit Hole Club (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After Killian and Emma's travel to the past, Emma is still dancing around her feelings for the pirate - because she didn't want anything happening to him (like with some of the guys she been out with), but there is a 90s music quiz at The Rabbit Hole.





	Music Quiz

Ruby had been insistent on taking Emma out (if it kept the blonde away from Henry's father who she despised with everything she had, she'd take it). 

She'd put on a simple red dress and had finished putting on her makeup. She fiddled with curled blonde hair and walked down the stairs from her room and to the 'ground floor' of the loft.

Snow was rocking the baby Neal to sleep, saw her daughter walking down the stairs without any shoes - but she could see the shoes hanging from her hand. Snow still could get over how much of Emma's life she missed, and even though she had a second chance with baby Neal - it would never be the same.

She watched as Emma held onto the back of the sofa, put her feet into her red pumps and checked her curls once again.

"Have fun, sweetie," Snow calls, watching her daughter open the door and see Ruby stood on the other side - it's crazy that Emma is good friends with Ruby, considering that it was Ruby who helped her when she was on the run.

"Don't wait up!" Emma joked. Although she doesn't really know what time she would be going home... 

* * *

Emma and Ruby walked into the Rabbit Hole, the only bar/tavern (whatever people called it back in the Enchanted Forest) in Storybrooke, and made a bee-line for the bar.

Neither of them noticed the three fairytale characters sat in one of the booths. There was one dressed in green with her blonde hair - named Tinker Bell. One who was very familiar with the works of the cells in the station - named Will Scarlet. And a 'devilishly handsome', a brooding pirate who is still crazy about the saviour who had just walked into the bar, Hook.

Even though Emma had kissed him outside of Granny's, she was still dancing around her feelings for, she had kissed him a few more times since, and he had different ideas on how his first date with Emma would go.

"Emma! Ruby!" Tinker Bell jumps out of the booth and towards the girls stood at the bar. Tink has shuffled her way between the pair, they'd just ordered their drinks, and Killian knew that Tink will have told the pair that Will and himself are sat in the booth. 

* * *

After Tink told Emma and Ruby, that Scarlet and Hook are sat in the booth that she just left, it was announced that there is a quiz - based on music from the 1990s.

Emma and Ruby looked at each other after Tink told them that they wanted to take part in the quiz - but they nothing from the 1990s.

Ruby offered hers and Emma's help, and when their drinks arrived, they took them back to the booth that Tink was sat in. 

* * *

One of the dwarfs was stood behind the microphone that was usually used for karaoke. "**Which American sitcom starred John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, French Stewart and Joseph Gordon-Levitt?**" He asked. 

Emma shakes her head, she had never heard of any of those people. There was a piece of paper on the table, which Ruby reached for and wrote _'3rd Rock from the Sun' _down.

"**What year did Princess Diana die?**" The dwarf said the next question.

Emma reached for the paper and wrote _1997_. "When was it?" Tinkerbell asks, trying to see the paper.

"It was 1997," Emma says, giving Tink a smile.

They look towards the dwarf for the next question. "**Which 1997 film received 14 Oscar nominations which, along with the 1950 film 'All About Eve', gives it the joint record?**" He asked, and there was only one film that Emma could think of that was a box office smash in 1977.

"Is it Titanic?" Emma asked, looking at Ruby - watching out of the corner of her eye the complete look of confusion on Will, Hook and Tinkerbell's face.

"Or was it Men in Black? Because that was the same year," Ruby says.

This made Emma sigh, "I'd go Titanic, it was a bigger deal," 

"What was Titanic?" Killian asked, looking at Red and the gorgeous Swan.

"It was a passenger liner. It was gorgeous! In 1912, it hit an iceberg and sunk, they said 1,500 people died that night," Emma explains, making Killian cringe as Ruby searched for a picture.

"**When was Nelson Mandela released from prison?**" The dwarf that Emma now could pinpoint as Sneezy, asked.

Emma had to think because she knew that Freddie Mercury passed away in 1991 - and she guesses that Nelson Mandela was released the year before. With this, she wrote _1990 _down. 

* * *

Even with the previous question that they had previously answered - Emma had spent time in prison, thanks to Neal. They did pretty well with the knowledge of Emma and Ruby.


End file.
